4
by crossover4
Summary: As the real world is suddenly plagued by monters and villains, 4 chosen ones are taken from there worlds to defend the innocent and defeat evil. These chosen few are The 4.
1. Chapter 1

4

S1; Ep1: Pilot; P1: How we got here.

A teenage boy with brown hair in a gray sweatshirt and blue jeans backed away nervously as a caped man stalked toward him. The man had a dark black cape and black pants while wearing a white puffy shirt. The man growled, revealing pure white fangs.

"I hunger for your blood, Boy!" He said.

"Rarity," The teen spoke revealing a heavy accent. "Noo'w would be a good time, eh!

"Your blood will be mine!" The hooded man declared as he reached his hand toward the boy's face.

Suddenly a large wooden door was somehow thrown, hitting the hooded man and slamming him against the wall. The boy turned and saw another teenager. This one was a girl who had purple colored hair and wore a pure white silk dress that has several tears in it. The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Terribly sorry about that darling," She spoke in a somewhat forced accent, "Telekinesis is difficult to master properly."

"It's fine, where are Liz and Nico? I thought they followed us here?" He spoke worriedly.

"Oh drat, his last bride must be stalling them!"

A roar diverted their attention to the caped man who now had wings sprouted from his back.

"I will rip your THROUTS OUT!"

The Girl pushed the boy behind her.

"Go find Liz and Nico," She ordered, "I'll hold him off!"

"You sure you got him Rarity?" The boy asked.

Rarity smirked, "I know a few spells to keep him occupied, now go Zeke!"

Zeke didn't need to be told twice as he ran away from the two. He tried to ignore the large **BANG** noise that emanated behind him. He ran down the hall and through a door, he had to regain his balance however as the floor in the room was ten feet below him. As he regained himself, he saw a boy with jet black hair wearing an overcoat and wielding a black dagger; he was battling a woman with bright red hair and wearing a dress similar to Rarity's. Her hands had turned into claws and began swiping at him as she opened her mouth and snarled revealing pure white fangs, similar to the man from earlier. The boy looked up and saw Zeke, distracting him long enough for the lady to claw his arm, causing him to scream and drop the dagger. The lady pounced, pinning the boy to the floor.

"Nico!" Zeke screamed.

"Your blood will be tasty Half-Blood!" The lady said.

Nico's eyes widened.

"That's right I know what you are Son of Hades, I have feasted on your kind before; Half-Bloods are incredibly tasty."

Zeke looked below at the drop and thought about jumping, the fall would probably break something though; it wouldn't do Nico any good he couldn't get to him in time. He looked in despair at Nico as the woman opened her mouth and edged closer to Nico's neck however, just before she bit into him bullets shot out from the shadows pierced her.

"Step away from the Greek!"

A tall blonde woman stepped out of the shadows; she wore a tight looking red top that showed her mid-drift, she also wore skinny jeans, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, the strangest thing about her however was that her right hand was a gun that seemed to grow out of her wrist.

"Beat it Vampy! I've got your heart right in my sights!" She yelled.

The woman hissed and flew off and out of the window and into the night. The tall blonde walked up to Nico and pulled him up.

"Nice timing Liz, any longer and I would have been sucked dry." Nico said.

"I'll try to recover from being knocked out more quickly in the future." Liz stated sarcastically.

"Guys," Zeke shouted "Rarity's holding off Dracula by herself, we need to get you guys out of there so we can help her!"

"Well do you see a ladder anywhere, Zeke? No? Then we're trapped." Liz stated.

"You know if you weren't so damn hot then I'm sure that sarcasm of yours would get you into some deep trouble." Nico said.

"Trouble eh? So what we're in now is a vacation right?" Liz stated smirking.

Nico stared at her for a bit and then said, "Fair point."

Zeke rolled his eyes, then got on his belly and reached down.

"Grab my hand, I'll pull you up!" He said.

Liz walked under the doorway and was about to grab onto Zeke's hand when he felt something push through the doorway and down into the room and onto Liz and Nico. They all got up and looked to see Dracula in the doorway glaring at them

"I will deal with you all later, after I find my new bride!" He said

Liz's left hand then transformed into another gun as she fired at Dracula who dodged the shots and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Now you're probably wondering how these four got together and how they ended up in this situation? Well Let's find out.

* * *

An R.V. is seen driving down the mountain side road, as it travels onward a gas station it begins to slow down, and then come to a complete halt next to one of the pumps. The door on the R.V. opens and Zeke walks out only this time he's wearing a blue toque. He calls back into the R.V.

"Alright guys," He calls "We'll stop here for the night then we'll get going in the morning."

A tall dark haired girl wearing a tank top and short shorts walked out.

"You sure we should crash here for the night Zeke?" She says, "The other teams might get ahead of us."

"I wouldn't worry about it," He says, "The sun's going down and they'll all need to stop soon to rest and refill their tanks too."

"I guess." She says nervously.

Zeke sensing that she was still nervous puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Heather," He says reassuringly, "We're not gonna lose this race."

Heather smiles and puts her hand on his cheek.

"I know," She says, "But can you blame me for being nervous? There are still people in this contest who would want to hurt me by getting to you."

"Oh come on." He says "Who here hates you enough that they wouldn't care about hurting me?"

Heather held out her hand and began counting on her fingers. "Gwen, Valerie, maybe Leshawna, and let's not forget the spawn of Satan: Chris.

"What you're not going to mention me? I'm hurt Heather."

The two turn to see a dark haired Latino wearing a red shirt standing in the doorway.

"Oh stuff it Al." Heather says annoyed.

"Now Heather you know I prefer to be called Alejandro-"He says

"Yeah, she knoo'ws doesn't mean she'll use it." Zeke says

Alejandro's left eye twitches a bit.

"You know for such a calm prairie boy, you sure lose temper a lot _Zeke_! I'd learn to watch it if I were you, I still have some power over the votes."

"That is without a doubt the biggest lie I've ever seen you attempt," Heather said, "You have absolutely no power in the voting system at all or did you forget how Chef owned your manipulative ass?"

He stares at the two for a while then says "Go fill up the tank."

He then slams the R.V. door shut.

"Tool." Heather says.

"I wouldn't worry aboot him, eh." Zeke says "He's nothing but hot air now."

"But he is right." Zeke looks at Heather in confusion, "About the tank, it needs to be filled up." She clarified.

"Oh." Zeke chuckles, "Alright, I'll fill it up; you can go pay, okay?"

"Alright." She kisses Zeke on the cheek and walks toward the station. Zeke watches as she walks off and sighs contently. Turning, he walks over to the gas pump and inserts it into the tank. Soon he hears the gasoline flow through the pump, he looks up and sees Heather smiling at him through the gas station window, he smiles back and waves at her. Her expression turns to shock as her eyes widen. Zeke frowns, confused, then look down toward his hand and sees that his hand is no longer there!

"What the-" He says.

He then raises his other hand to see that the same thing was happening! It was then that he noticed his arms were beginning to waver and fade as well. He looked down and his legs were following suit! He looked up at Heather again who had her hand clenched over her mouth in shock.

"HEATHER!" He called out to her.

Quickly she got over her shock and ran out of the gas station and began to run toward Zeke as fast as she could. More of his body had faded as now all that he was left with was his head floating in Mid-Air.

"ZEKE!" Heather cried as got closer

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !" Zeke screamed as his head vanished just as Heather reached for it. Heather stood there for a bit glancing at the space where Zeke once stood, her eyes wide, her hands still outstretched, as if hoping that she would be able to grab him. After a few more seconds, she fell to her knees.

"Zeke." She whispered sadly.

* * *

Car horns sound off as they drive down the street and passed an alleyway. Zeke lying face down moans as he turns over and sits up.

He rubs his head and says "Oh, what happened?" He then notices where he is. "Huh?" he stands up looks around. "Heather!" He calls out. No one answered back. He walks out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk and begins to have an idea as to who would do this to him

"Chris." He thought, "It's not enough that he makes a week long challenge but he has the extra amount of jerk face in him just to kidnap me from my team and place me in the city somewhere, well when I get back I'm gonna deck him so-" He stops as he turns the corner and gapes. "But, that doesn't make any sense." He says "It's still daytime! How could I have gotten here so fast?" He backs away then begins to run the other way, as he runs, what he saw comes into view: The Space Needle, somehow Zeke had traveled from Toronto to Seattle in less than an hour.

Zeke was panicking now; he was gripping his head in anger and confusion. This didn't make any sense, not even Chris could have gotten him across the country that fast, not to mention why would he do it. Yes, Chris was a terrible person but there was nothing to personally gain from doing this to him apart from enjoying his pain and even then he couldn't really see it unless there was a hidden camera somewhere.

Zeke then stopped and looked around, no he realized it was a stupid idea, Chris would have to go through a lot of red tape already just place cameras in Seattle. He shook his head and began walking again. It was pointless to worry about how he got here right now, he needed to focus on getting home, his family, his friends, Heather; they would all be worried sick about him, maybe they would start looking for him.

As Zeke walked he didn't notice where he was going and bumped into someone, sending them both onto the ground.

"I'm sorry," Zeke said "I didn't see where I was going."

It was then that he noticed who he bumped into: She was tall, had blonde hair and wore quite frankly one of the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen, a red sweater vest that had been cut in half to show her belly button and sported a tie to boot, she wore plain blue jeans as well but what got Zeke's attention the most was that she had a cowboy hat on her head.

"It's fine," She said "I'm just having a very weird day."

She stands up and offers her hand to him which he gladly takes.

"You think you're having a weird day?" He asked "I somehow gat from Toronto to Seattle in less than an hour."

She looks at him strangely. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Ezekiel Miller," He says somewhat proudly. "But people call me Zeke."

"Elizabeth Thompson" The girl says "But people call me Liz."

The two didn't know it then, but soon they would find out that they along with two others were destined to meet.

* * *

And here's the first chapter of 4, now you've probably noticed that this story is not in script format and is actually in regular format, well I want The Kobold Necromancer to read this as I am using his fanfic for this story and he doesn't like script format for some reason.

Anyway, expect more soon.


	2. Nico, Rarity, and The Vampire Brides

4

S 1; Ep 1: Pilot; P 2: Nico, Rarity, and The Vampire Bride

There are several stereotypes about Seattle, from the rumor that every citizen is a raging environmentalist to everyone being a "Hipster". The majority of which are untrue of course, though if you were to ask any Seattleite what stereotype was most likely based in fact, odds are they would say: "Well it does rain a lot, sometimes it comes right out of nowhere." And indeed this is what happened to Liz and Zeke.

Mere seconds after meeting the duo was besieged by rain. Luckily for the both of them, there was a diner just across the street bearing the name: "Sal's". The two ran across and entered the building.

Liz shivers "I guess I probably should have dressed warmly today huh?"

Zeke smiled "Yeah, I guess so."

The two walked down the aisle and sat down at an empty table with a window overlooking the street. A waitress walks up to them "Welcome to "Sal's" anything I can get you two?"

"Oh, nothing for me." Liz said

"Do you serve Hot Chocolate?" Zeke asked

"We sure do, and today it's only 50 cents."

"50 cents? Well that's doable; I'll take a hot chocolate," He looks down at her name tag, "Karen". The waitress, Karen smiled warmly and walked off. Zeke noticed Liz was looking at him funnily "I always thought it was polite to refer to waiters and waitresses by their first name."

Liz nodded slightly "Hmm, so what did you mean when you told me that you woke up on the other side of the country?"

"Exactly that," Zeke said "You ever hear of the reality show "Total Drama"?"

"Never heard of it." Liz said shaking her head.

Zeke chuckled "Chris would have a field day if heard that, well Total Drama is a reality show where they take a whole mess load of kids and place them on an island or in a stadium or something and have them do challenges and vote people off, you know stuff like that."

"Oh, like Survivor?" Liz asked

"What's Survivor?" Zeke asked curiously

"Nothing, continue."

"Well, we had a challenge to drive R.V's up a mountain path on a weeklong road trip, we could stop at predetermined spots to fill up for gas, we stopped at the first station and this is where it gets weird."

"How so?"

"As I was filling up the R.V. my hands started turning into some type of fog." Liz's eyes widened at this as Zeke shuddered. "I felt horrible, like I was evaporating, I screamed and shouted but soon my whole body evaporated and I woke up here." Zeke hadn't noticed how Liz's pupils had grown in shock," I know it sounds hard to believe but-"

"It's okay, I believe you."

"Y- You do?" He looked at her in shock "It's a pretty big pill to swallow."

"The same thing happened to me." Liz said

"What?" Zeke asked

"Tell me," Liz said "have you ever heard of Weapons and Meisters?"

"No?" Zeke answered.

"I thought as much, I've been here for nearly a two days and no one knows what a Meister is. Tell me, is Total Drama popular?" Liz asked

"Well," Zeke said, "You'd be hard pressed to meet someone who hasn't at least heard of it."

"And yet I haven't!" Liz stated "I bet if you asked around you'd see that no one else has heard of it either!"

Karen came back with Zeke's hot chocolate.

"Here you go Hun." Karen said sweetly

"Thank you," Zeke said

"Tell me," Liz asked "have you ever heard of a show called "Total Drama"?

"Total Drama?" She asked, "No sorry, never heard of it."

"At all?" Zeke asked.

"Sorry Hun, will that be all or do you need anything else?" Karen asked

Zeke sat down taking a sip of his coco "Um, no I'm good." Karen smiled and walked off.

"See what I mean?"

"Okay, so she hasn't heard of it, at all. That is weird but I don't see where you're going with this."

Liz sighs "Alright I'm not sure how to properly say this without coming across as a raving lunatic but I think we're both in another world."

Zeke chuckled and Liz glares at him "I knew it, you don't believe me."

"Well, sorry but I think your jumping to conclusions here."

Liz just sighs and begins moving table condiments to the other side of the table, if someone were to glance at their table they wouldn't be able to see what was on the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do something that'll probably freak you out; you need to promise me that you'll stay calm, alright?"

Curious as to what she would do, Zeke nods.

Liz lays her hand down flat behind the condiments so only she and Zeke could see. Her hand begins to glow a bright purple color until where her hand was, attached to her arm was a pistol.

Zeke shot up from the table. "JESUS!" He shouted.

Everyone else in the diner looked up from their meals to look at him, confused. Liz puts on a fake smile, gets up from the table and wraps one of her arms around him.

"Sorry about that everyone," Liz addressed the patrons, "My brother here must have thought a rat or something scurried on his foot or something."

Karen the waitress smiled kindly "Well now you don't have to worry Hun, the Health Inspector was here just last week and he gave our fine establishment a "B".

Zeke got over his shock, looked over at her and smiled as he and Liz sat down another patron turned to Karen. "Only a "B"?" He asked.

As they sat down Liz glared at him "Thanks for not freaking out."

Zeke glared back "Well sorry but I think seeing someone's hand turn into a gun warrants a little freak out!"

"Okay," She rubbed her head with her fingers. "So do you believe me now?"

Zeke looks at her then sighs. "Sure, heck after what I just saw I'd believe anything now."

"Alright," She breaths in "now that's taken care of we can focus on why we're here."

"There has to be a reason?" Zeke asked.

"Well yeah, 2 people aren't just ripped from there worlds and placed in another for the heck of it, there has to be a reason." Liz stated

"Well that reasoning does make sense, okay Liz what do you think?" Zeke asked

Liz looked out the window and saw a newspaper stand.

"Wait here." She stated as she got up and walked out into the rain, Zeke looked out the window and saw her put a few coins into the machine, pull out a copy of the paper and run back in.

"Brrr, okay I _really_ should have worn warmer attire, anyway this is what I think we're pulled here for." She hands him the paper and Zeke take a good look at the headline: "The Vampire Claims another Victim!"

"There's been this serial killer here in Seattle for like a week now. The Media's dubbed him "The Vampire" because all his victims have had their throats ripped out."

"Yikes, would take someone really strong to do that."

Liz nodded "While most of his victims are all over the place, for some reason a large portion of them are near Discovery Park, I think he lives in that area and that's where I was going before I bumped into you."

"You were going over there?" Zeke asked, "Why?"

"Why do you think? I'm going to take care of him, if he's why we were taken from our worlds then killing him and saving these people will send us back to our worlds. I've got a sister back home and I need to see her again." She leaned back in her chair and stared off, not looking at Zeke. "The last thing I saw before I was taken was her terrified face as she saw me evaporate, I don't know how she's coping but I know that's she's probably not doing well. I need to be with her again and hold her in my arms." There was intensity in her voice as she spoke.

Zeke could tell she that she had a close bond with her sister, thinking about this made him remember Heather and how much he missed her; she was probably out of her mind with worry and with him in another world it meant that the likelihood of them finding each other was slim. If he did this and help Liz get this freak, then there was a chance he might be sent back.

"Alright," He said "I'll help you."

Liz looked at him, shocked "Not that I'm ungrateful but this guy could be dangerous, I can transform into a gun, I can defend myself, what could you do?"

"Don't know," Zeke shrugged "But I was chosen for this for some reason, you might need my help and I want to get back to the woman I love."

Liz smiled softly at him as the rain suddenly stopped outside.

Zeke looked out.

"Okay," He said "let's go."

He swallows the rest of his Hot Chocolate, drops fifty cents on the table, gets up with Liz and walks out. However as the two left, they didn't notice two people sitting in the booth behind where Zeke sat. One was a teenager in an aviator's jacket the other was a girl in her early twenties with purple hair. The two looked at each other and got up to follow them.

* * *

After a long walk to Discovery Park (Neither of the two had enough money to call a cab.) The sun had just set as the two walked into the park. People were starting to go home as it was getting late.

As the two walked along the path, Zeke turned to her.

"So, how exactly are we going to find this guy again?" He asked.

"Well, it's getting pretty late and there's barely anyone here. I'm hoping that this guy will try to come after us." Liz explained

"You're willing to offer yourself up as human bait?" Zeke asked surprised.

"Yes." She said simply then noted Zeke's shocked expression "Oh don't worry, at worst this guy is just some sick freak who's only fought screaming helpless girls."

Her hand then transformed into a gun.

"As you can probably tell, I'm _not_ a screaming helpless girl, I can handle this guy." She said confidently.

Suddenly a scream filled the air, both of them ran to where the scream originated and found themselves in a cemetery, Liz's hand transformed into a gun as she looked around for anything.

"Gah, I hate cemeteries, they freak me out! Why is there a cemetery in the middle of a park to begin with?"

"Lots of parks have cemeteries in them; they're more common than you think." Liz answered.

As Zeke looked around he saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind a tree.

"Liz, I think I found something!" He called.

Liz ran over to him as the both walked to the tree, she held Zeke back as she put her back up to the tree and then turned the corner quickly pointing the gun forward, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Damn it." She cursed

"Why what hap- OH GOD!" Zeke shrieked as he saw what Liz was seeing: A dead body; the body was of a man in his late fifties; his throat was ripped open just as the other victims had been.

Liz swallows nervously and checks the body.

"He's still warm," She said, "The killer shouldn't be that far off then." She the noticed Zeke bending over, having a queasy look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!" Zeke shouted. "I JUST SAW A DEAD BODY!"

"Right," Liz smiled nervously, "Sorry."

Zeke leaned on the tree took deep breaths, "I need a minute here."

A light then flashed on the two "FREEZE!" A voice said.

A man in a security suit and cap had a flashlight and a gun trained on the two of them. He glanced over at the body, then back at them, then at Liz's gun hand, only from his angle it looked like she was holding a regular gun.

"Drop the gun lady!" He shouted.

"Look sir," Liz started "I know this looks bad but you need to hear us out here, we just found this guy, his body is still warm the killer could still be close by."

"Yeah," he said "I'm looking at them, now drop the gun and put your hands in the air!"

Liz sighed and her hand began to glow brightly until it transformed into an actual hand.

The Guard looked at her, freaked out. "What the" he started but then Zeke saw something move behind him.

"Look out!" He shouted.

The guard turned and screamed as something roared and pounced on him as he roared in pain.

Liz and Zeke stared at the mess in shock as whatever that thing was had managed to tackle him onto the ground and was now hunched over him. Liz suddenly remembered she was a gun and aimed it at whatever it was that had tackled him.

"Get off him!" Liz commanded, if you listened to her voice you could tell that she was scared and her hand/gun was shaking immensely, however the thing must have listened to her as it had stopped sucking the man's neck and slowly craned its head upward to face them.

In this light the two of them could tell that it was actually a woman. She had dark raven hair and fiery red eyes. She wore a white dress that revealed a large portion of her cleavage. Blood still dribbled down her chin as she smiled evilly at the two. "OOOOhhhhh. Fresh victims." She said excitedly.

"Um, Liz," Zeke said "I think that nickname by the press was more accurate than the guys thought!"

Liz was terrified, but still managed to keep her hand/gun trained on her. Zeke then heard something behind them and turned to see another woman grinning evilly at them; this one was blond and wore the dress as the other girl.

"Liz, there's another one!" Zeke shouted. Liz's other hand then transformed into another gun as it pointed in the other direction.

"Vampires." Liz said

Oh, she's a clever one!" the blond girl stated excitingly "She knows about our kind!"

"If she knows so much about us Ana, then why is she training guns on us?" She should know that guns can't harm us, shouldn't she?" The one with rave hair said in a condescending way.

"W-Well," she said "Who s-says you can't die if I _shoot _you in the heart?"

The blond one: Ana suddenly looked a little nervous "T-that can't kill us, right Maria?"

The Raven haired one also looked a bit nervous. "R-right Ana," She said "We are immune to guns, they can't harm us."

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Liz stated. "Back off!" She ordered.

A dark, evil chuckle then came from in front of them; they both looked ahead and saw a woman with red hair and the same dress as the others stepping out of the shadows.

"Honestly you two," She looked at Ana and Maria "You call yourselves Vampires? We should not be frightened by some blond whore."

"_Whore!_" Liz said offended.

"Anyone who dresses like that is obviously promiscuous." She said

"Well if there isn't a case of the stove calling the bowl black." Zeke said angrily

She rounded on him "It's Pot calling the Kettle black you idiot!" She said "How can you not know this!"

"Elena!" Ana said "Please don't be disappointed in us! We just can't know for sure!"

"Silence you weakling!" Elena shouted.

She then stepped toward Zeke with a hungry look on her face "I'm _starving."_ She said "I haven't had anything to eat in over 6 hours!"

"Well I sympathize with you but I really am not in the mood to become someone's dinner so-"

"You talk too much." She interrupted as she bared her fangs.

Zeke's eyes widened as she edged closer but then she stopped and sniffed the air.

"There's someone else here." She said

Realizing his chance Zeke head butted her sending her toppling onto the ground while Liz fired her weapons startling the other two.

"RUN!" Zeke shouted as Ana recovered from the shock and snarled. The two ran through the trees. Elena recovered from the shock and turned to the other two "AFTER THEM!" she shouted. Ana and Maria sprouted wings from their backs and flew off.

Zeke and Liz ran through the trees and into the actual graveyard.

"What are we going to do Liz?" Zeke asked

"We're going to kill them." Liz said "Our overall plan hasn't changed, kill them to get home."

"Do you think what you said will work?" Zeke asked.

"I don't really know." Liz admitted "I was bluffing."

Screeching filled the air as Ana and Maria appeared, flying to them both, claws outstretched, fangs bared.

Ana shrieked as she tackled Liz and flew over far from Zeke, pinning her to the tree. Zeke looked over and saw Maria transform back into a human as she glared at him.

"I'm going to enjoy feasting on your blood Four!" She shouted

"What?" Zeke asked

However Maria just snarled and ran toward him, but then a tombstone somehow flew into Maria's head, sending her flying sideways. Zeke looked and saw the purple haired girl from the diner, she wore a long skirt and button up sweater with a blouse underneath.

"What the-?"

"There's no time to talk dear." The girl said "Your friend is in danger!"

* * *

Liz meanwhile had been pinned to tree as Ana leaned her head closer and sniffed her neck

"You smell delicious!" Ana said, "I know I should probably share with my sisters but you're just so tempting!"

She opened her mouth and was about to chomp into her when a stabbing sound was heard and Ana's eyes widened.

"Oh," She said "That's not good."

She then exploded into dust. As the dust cleared Liz peeked through and saw her savior: The boy with the aviator's jacket from the diner.

"Hey." He said simply "I'm Nico."

* * *

I want to apologize immensely for the delay I just kept going back and rewriting Zeke's dialog. I felt like I kept making him too snarky.

Rest assured while I can't promise when the next chapter will come out it will not take 6 months, that was ridiculous.


End file.
